


Fuck It

by HaleHole (SweetFanfics)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/HaleHole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now, his life is a mess. It’s like he’s trying to juggle 6 buzzing chainsaws with one hand while trying to keep his balance on a yoga ball. He’s been feeling on the edge since the day Derek had told them about the Alpha pack. Every day makes the cracks in his patience and strength grow bigger and bigger. But tonight? <i>This</i>? This just takes the fucking cake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck It

**Author's Note:**

> [ just made me want to write Stiles punching Derek in the face.](http://simplystiles.tumblr.com/post/55026145401/teen-wolf-au-based-on-x-after-having)

It’s not often that Stiles gets angry. Pissed off sure but the deep, cold hard rage that makes him stand still and curl his fists in? That doesn’t happen a lot. Atleast, that’s the way it used to be in his life pre-werewolves. 

 

Life was unquestionably easier back then. Stiles has often wondered if finding out about what goes bump in the night has been worth all the problems that have come along with the knowledge. More often than not, he starts to arrive at an answer that makes his stomach twist. So he turns around in his bed and tries to will himself to sleep, avoiding the answer all together.

 

Now, his life is a mess. It’s like he’s trying to juggle 6 buzzing chainsaws with one hand while trying to keep his balance on a yoga ball. He’s been feeling on the edge since the day Derek had told them about the Alpha pack. Every day makes the cracks in his patience and strength grow bigger and bigger. But tonight?  _This_? This just takes the fucking cake.

 

"I can’t  _believe_ you.” Stiles hisses, barely managing to keep his anger in check. He feels cold all the way down to his bones as he rants. “You’re such an  _ass_! If I didn’t know for certain that I’d break my hand, I’d punch you in the face!”

 

Ms. Blake flinches at that and Stiles viscously thinks,  _'Good! Yeah!'_   But Derek barely reacts. Like Stiles is a toddler throwing a tantrum. His fingernails are starting to bite into his palm, unable to push down this desire to just…lash out.

 

He just can’t  _believe_  what he’s heard. That Derek had made it out alive of the fight but couldn’t take the time out to send one stupid, measly text to  _anyone_  from  _either_ pack to tell them that? And instead had gone to some outsider for help? Stiles really can’t say what stings more at this point in time. And the way Ms.Blake keeps sneaking these little glances and touches, it’s all too clear what’s happened between them.

 

That makes Stiles want to snarl. Scott almost killed himself for  _this_? While they were out there in the middle of fucking  _nowhere_ , Derek was alive and well and getting it on with someone they didn’t even  _know_? Maybe he’s a little jealous that the man found some time to relax and  _be with_ someone! But mostly? Stiles is just so  _mad_ at being kept out of the loop. By  _Derek_! He'd thought they were at a better point in their relationship than before!

 

And Derek just doesn’t seem to care. Doesn’t seem to give a rat’s ass about how Scott nearly died,  _twice_. Or about Boyd or Isaac. It’s that thought that makes Stiles go, “Fuck it.” and take a swing.

 

Ms. Blake lets out a surprised cry, jumping back in surprise as Derek goes down. Stiles gives his hand a hard shake, cursing under his breath at how badly it hurts. “S _hit_!” He grumbled, stretching his hand out before curling it against his chest. That had hurt like a  _bitch_ but it had been totally worth the surprised look on Derek’s face and the tiny bit of blood on the corner of his mouth.

 

"Do whatever the Hell you want." Stiles spits out, eyes glancing over Ms .Blake. "We’re done." And he walks out, making sure to slam the door shut as hard as he can, feeling a cold chill of satisfaction race down his spine at the heavy bang it makes in his wake.


End file.
